Master and Pokemon
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Charizard loves his master more than anything in the world. But what better way to show how much he cares except for going full speed ahead!  Ash/Charizard R T. INTENDED pokemon/master love! Don't like don't read!


**Back with more fics then I can count! But I made it into College woohoo!**

**Pairing: Charizard/Ash (Sounds pretty cool huh?)**

**Summary: Ash's Charizard is getting complicated feelings for his owner, Ash. How will he carry out his little romantic gratitude towards his owner without becoming disowned? Charizard has a plan!**

**Warning: Intended male pokemon/male relationship.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but the man who created it will be forever in my heart!**

* * *

><p>A roar from the skies knocked Ash out of his perfect little dream world as he was napping just minutes before. Drool had found its way out of his mouth and had been dribbling over his arms. A messy sight that was sure to make Misty and Brock's day if they ever captured a photo of him. He yawned and stretched out his arms, falling back against the back of the chair.<p>

Another loud cry from the sky above got Ash's attention once more as Charizard, one of his favorite pokemon out of all his pokemon that he had with him for his long journeys, had been swirling around the table for a while now and looked to be getting a little grouchy.

They had been on their way to a pokemon battle that had been set up by another trainer and they would have gotten there in less time had it not been for Charizard's sudden change of pace in flying. Whether the pokemon liked it or not, Ash had been planning on using Charizard for battle and wanted his fiery pokemon to be in shape for the battle ahead.

Ash got up from the small table that had been set up by Nurse Joy just a little while ago and looked up at the sky. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and smiled up at his pokemon. Charizard caught Ash's small smile and blinked. Growling in frustration at the weird feelings deep inside, Charizard flapped his powerful wings and flew at Ash with intense speed.

"W-wait, Charizard, stop!" Ash tried to duck out of the way but to avail. Tumbling to the grassy exterior, Ash could feel the heavy body of his Charizard and wondered what could have gotten into the pokemon.

Unless his pokemon was planning to get up any time soon, Ash would not be able to move. Speaking of his Charizard, Ash tried to get a good look at his pokemon to see if Charizard was OK.

The said pokemon looked to be just fine. In fact, Charizard was feeling very good and leaned forward toward his owner's questionable face. Charizard's face grew red from the excitement and his long, slender tongue was able to taste the aftermath of Ash's drooling that had been sitting on the corner of his mouth.

"Ch-Charizard! What's gotten into you?" Ash was helpless and could only hope that his pokemon would have some decency as to where their current location was and how embarrassing it would be having your pokemon lick your face in public.

The pokemon growled in response to Ash's question and he continued to lick his master with great care. Not that Ash was complaining but such things were unheard of not to mention he had been feeling like he was being held by his pokemon's strong arms.

"Come on, Charizard, cut it out!" At this point, Ash was laughing and was beginning to enjoy the new Charizard that was licking his face.

Unknown to the both of them that the trio, Pikachu, Misty and Brock were all watching with great interest; as to what had gotten into the once brash and brute-like pokemon who they were now seeing another side of, was this really the same Charizard who used to burn ash countless of times?

"It's so wonderful to see Ash so happy again." Misty said with a smile on her face and looked over at Brock who also had a smiled on his face.

But unlike the others, the small, yellow mouse had a lot of questions as to what Charizard could be so happy about. Pikachu tilted his head and looked on as just another spectator to the happy scene.

If there was ever a true happiness, Charizard must have found his if he were smiling the way he was. Both Misty and Brock couldn't hold their laughter in any longer and let themselves go wild, rolling around in the grass next to Ash and Charizard with Pikachu running around them in circles.

"Let's go, Charizard, we got a battle to win!" Ash declared to his pokemon and without warning was hoisted above the ground with the help of Charizard's arms and was lifted onto the pokemon's back.

Brock, Misty and Pikachu could only watch in awe as the master and his pokemon left the ground to reach the blue sky above them. But seeing as they were being left behind, all three raced after them into the setting sun that was growing more distant.

"That's not fair, Ash! We're part of your little group too!" Charizard over heard Misty's cries and snorted, flapping his wings for a bigger burst of speed, leaving the trio behind.

* * *

><p><strong>An: And that's all. Charizard got his happy dream come true. To be able to confess how he really felt for his master! Such a cute ending, no? RXR!**


End file.
